


Whirlpool Flowers

by LadyNyshah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, harry potter / naruto crossover
Genre: F/M, Female Gaara, Female Harry Potter, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNyshah/pseuds/LadyNyshah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two prophesied children connected by blood choose to follow their hearts and make their own destinies.<br/>AU - what would happen if the prophecy never took effect, but Voldemort came anyway. What if there was a connection between the Uzumaki and Evans families. What would happen to our two hero's if they were born with different genders and had different better childhoods.<br/>Isami (femharry)  raises Namika (femnaruto)  fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
> This is my first story, please be gentle! :)

**Prologue**

**July 30th 1980**

This night there were two families praying to all deities for their children to finally be born or to please wait for a couple more days. Only one family had their prayer answered. On this night Neville Franklyn Longbottom was born at 11:59 pm. Hidden from the world in their safe house with only the mother, father, grandmother, and mediwitch. Even as they smiled in happiness at the birth of another generation and cried in relief that their son was safe.

**July 31st 1980 7:00 pm**

In another safe house hidden under the fidelus charm, Lily Potter suddenly realized that her most dreaded and happiest day had come, when she felt her first labor pains. She prayed and begged her baby to please wait a little longer. Once her first pains were over, she mirror called James, who just finished an Order meeting with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus. They jumped to action right away and flood Madam Pomphrey and they minus Dumbledore apparated to Godrick 's Hollow. They will never know which deity blessed them that evening, because their greatest fear never happened but their happiest could not be stopped. Because at exactly 12:01 am on August 1st 1980 Isami Futago Uzu Potter was born, and that dreaded prophesy those two families feared would never touch them.

Too bad no one informed one Dark Lord Voldemort of that little detail....


	2. Dark Night, Dumbledore's Mistake & McGonagal 's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hollows eve and McGonagal gets a backbone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar and other things. This is my first story.  
> I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

**Chapter 1**

Over a year has gone by in the Potter household and not much has changed. With the war going outside, James and Lily have been staying in with less outings. The only difference was all the baby items around the house. At the moment James and Lily were spending a quiet evening entertaining their daughter Isami before they put her to bed. It was at this time that he felt the first alert ward go off. "Lily, take Isami to safety, I'll hold him off ". James said, trying to remain calm. He had to be strong for his family. He also was heartbroken. If Voldemort was here it meant that Peter had betrayed them. Hoping to buy some time, he barricaded himself using his mastery in transfiguration.

He and Lily had prepared for this in advance just in case ; it was war, even if the prophecy didn't apply to Isami anymore, they still needed the protection. He thanked the gods when Lily told him of her heritage after they married. Knowing this family techniques might save at least their daughter's life. Distracted as he was he didn't noticed the explosion or the dark blue light that stuck him till it was to late. Everything went gray, and it felt like he was floating. He could hear but could not move or respond. He could hear Voldemort walk past him and up the stairs wit a whispered "what a waste ". He could only hope he gave Lily enough time.

Up in the nursery Lily just finished the sealing array for the shiki fuuin and summoned the death God when she heard the explosion down stairs and knew she was out of time. As the Shinigami appeared before her she made her request. "Lord Shinigami, in exchange for the total destruction of the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort, I offer my soul as payment. This I beg of you, for my daughter's safety. " She could already hear the steps coming up the stairs. As the Shinigami took everything in, Voldemort opened the door. "Granted " said the Shinigami, and he extended both arms, one reaching into Voldemort 's chest before he could say anything and pulled. Out of it came a mangled dark pear of light and the five more smaller ones. Voldemort 's mouth was open in a silent scream as the six pieces of his soul were ripped from him. At the same time Lily was saying her goodbyes to her daughter. She finally put a locket around her neck which will grow with her. "Kaasan loves you Isami. Never forget that. Kaasan and tousan loves you." She said, just as her soul left her body.

_____________________

Sirius would be the first to arrive, and discover that James was alive, but would not wake. Hearing Isami cry, he hurries up the stairs and could not believe what he found. Isami was in her crib in the corner, encased in a fuinjutsu barrier, Lily was on another dead, with Voldemort 's body not far away also dead. It looked like all the research paid off, but at the cost of her life. "Pafoot up! Pafoot up! Kaasan no up! "Came little Isami 's cry waking him from the shock. "Its ok Isami, padfoot is here. Not to worry my little brave beautiful flower, padfoot will take care of you ." Sirius said as he began packing her stuff with magic into an expanded bag. All her clothing and toys and other necessities ; in the master bedroom took the wills and other important documents, jewelry and both wands. He called for a Potter house elf to take the rest to storage.

In the kitchen he took all the baby stuff and let the elf pack everything else. Just as he was going to the front of the house, Hagrid came barreling in. "Hagrid, what are you doing here? And how did you know to come? " asked Sirius. He knew the fidelus was down because he was alerted when the wards dropped, but could not imagine what Hagrid was doing here.

"Dumbledore sent me. Came to take Isami to her aunt's house, her only family left. Dumbledore 's orders." As if that explained everything.

"What do you mean Dumbledore 's orders? And what do you mean only family. James is alive and besides we are cousins and I'm her godfather. It's her parents wish for me to take care of her if something happened. I'm just waiting for the Aurors to arrive so they can take James to St Mungo’s and take care of Lily upstairs. "

"Can't do that, Dumbledore 's orders." Continued Hagrid. Sirius was about to protest more, when he felt a sudden change of mind. "Alright Hagrid, here take her bag and make sure you cover her right it's cold out. That's all her thing in there." He could not explain why this seamed like a good idea at the moment. Isami started to cry again and reach for him." Pafoot padfoot go you " "It's ok my little flower, padfoot will be right back, be good to Mr. Hagrid. Be careful Hagrid, I'll be back as fast as I can,. I have a traitor to catch ."

And with that he was out the door, with Isami 's cries following him.

_____________________

The street lights of Privet drive, Surrey had just come on McGonagall a cat could be seen leaving when it suddenly stilled, and turned back to number four, were it's been a moment before. Making sure no one was around the cat transformed into a middle aged woman, dressed a bit old fashioned and hurried up the drive and picked the bundle that was left on the doorstep. She knocked on the door and waited before trying again. A few minutes later the door opened showing one Petunia Dursley. "Do you know what time it is? " she said finally catching on that someone was there this time of night.

"My apologies, Mrs. Dursley, if it wasn't a matter of urgency, I would have waited. As it is, would you mind if we take this inside and out of the cold? " Minerva McGonagall responded.

"Please come in, I'll make us some tea.” was Petunia's repose. Guided into the sitting room, Minerva put Isami 's bag down and took out her wand, just to make sure she was ok and nothing happened to her on the way here. She was not happy with how Dumbledore was handling this. Leaving the child in the cold after such traumatic event. It was as she was finishing that Petunia returned.

"What's this about? Last time I saw you, you were here giving Lily her letter.” said Petunia.

"First let me assure you that this was not my idea. But a person in more powerful position, and could not go against them. This here is your niece Isami, she was left at your door with a note for you to take care of. I simply could not leave her there and thank the gods I didn't. I will explain that in a bit. But for now let me just say that I'm sorry, but Lily died last night, killing with her the dark lord that was waging war in our community. As of now all we know is that James is in a coma."

Once Petunia recovered from the shock, Minerva explained what she discovered and how she could help her.

"As I said before, professor Dumbledore is a powerful man with many important positions. But at least I have a way around this. While checking Isami 's health I discovered spells that should not be there. A binding, a tracking charm and a health monitor. There was also a compulsion on the letter that would activate on contact and make you accept Isami into your household activating the wards. I have taken the binding off and taken the compulsion off the letter. As I said there are things I can help with." She paused there making sure she understood. "I know is a lot to take in but I will help were I can. For now I will leave Isami here so we can rest and come back tomorrow with more things to make it easier. We can get all the paperwork and financials done in the morning when we are fresh. Does 10:00 am sound acceptable? "

"Yes, but I don't have anything for an extra baby."

"Not to worry, I have the necessities in this bag. If you show me a room I can transfigure something for tonight and will have everything tomorrow. " And she did just that.

______________________

As she promised, Minerva returned the next day after stopping at Gringotts to get everything she needed. She had found the wills and other documents in the bag the night before and consulted with the Potter's account manager what they could do to protect Isami and make sure James received the best of care. They made copies of birth certificate, shared custody between Petunia and Sirius, and a stipend of £1000 a month. She was glad they found evidence of Sirius innocence and sent the info to her friend Madam Bones right away. There had been rumors of him being incarcerated. With this he will be able to be free and have magical guardianship of Isami while Petunia hold the muggle one. After leaving the bank she went to a baby store and got some furniture and accessories needed and that will grow with the children. As well as clothing, everyday potion kit and books on raisin a magical child. Then went to the hardware store and got some magical paint to make Petunia's life easier so as not to worry about that for years to come. And with that left for Privet Drive.

"Come in Ms. McGonagall. I have just put the kids down to play in the sitting room. " "Thank you. I have brought everything and a bit of good news ."

Entering the sitting room saw both toddlers, Isami recognizing her right away. "Mini! Come play Dud. Show pwetty Colors." She said wanting her new frond to see the pretty magic too like her daddy did for her.

"Perhaps later, pretty lady, I have to speak to your aunt first." Isami was sad at first but then went back to play. Petunia was amaze at how much Isami could speak but could already see how Dudley following her lead and to say more. She would ask later and got right down to business.

Minerva explained that she will share custody with Isami 's godfather Sirius Black and he will help her as much as he could. They had discovered that he was under compulsion to leave Isami with Hagrid and look for the traitor, how he was arrested and will be out in a day or so, after sending evidence to her friend in the law enforcement Dept. It looked like he was going to be sent to jail without a trial. Then she told her all she accomplished at Gringotts and had her sign the documents. Isami will be her ward until she came of age, was emancipated or her father woke from his coma. Sirius will have visitations because he is single and has no experience with children. He was supposed to share with Alice Longbottom, her godmother, but she was also at St Mungo’s after her family was attacked. She also explains that she will receive £975 a month and the other £25 will go as pocket money in an account in Isami 's name. .

Then she brought out what she purchased and asked Petunia if she could use her magic to make the changes necessary easier. After outing a monitoring charm on the children, they went upstairs.

Meanwhile Petunia was explaining to her that as a widow she now to work from home writing for a magazine and as the house was paid for as a gift from her parent she only had to pay utilities, food, and other necessities. Once given a tour of the upstairs, she went to work. First she shrinked everything in the second bedroom, guest room and Dudley's room, while explaining what she was doing and why. Once the rooms were clear and clean, she started taking out her shopping bags. First she painted the rooms. Blue and green for Dudley, white lavender and sage for Isami, and cream with white, blue, and green for the last room. This room would be used as a play /study room for the children as they grow. Then she started to organize the rooms with the new furniture. She told Petunia that the tables, chairs, desks and beds will grow with them so she won't have to buy new ones every couple of years. There were two beds, dressers, tables and small bookshelves for the bedrooms. Dudley's more masculine and Isami 's more delicate with lily flowers carved into them. Magical mattresses, and pillows for comfort, sheets and towels and even fluffy area rugs, lamps and curtains. For the playroom there were two desks, mirroring each other in front of the window same designs as beds. One wall was wall to wall floor to ceiling bookshelf so they could add as they grow and on the other wall were shelves for games and toys even space for art and instruments. Lamps and curtains and big fluffy rug in the middle with two bean bags in front of the bookshelf for reading. Then in the shared bathroom she showed her the potions kit and how to work it. She also added some household wards, to keep good temperature, keep magical and normal pest out, to vanish dirt and dust out, a fire ward and a anti theft ward. She also let her know the goblins will be sending someone to verify the wards, while Dumbledore is a powerful wizard he was no ward master, and since Isami was the only magical in the house it could drain her without lei lines in the area. She left the outside as is but at least she won't worry about the house. After making sure everything was in order she was ready to leave, but not before giving her something else.

"This is a two way notebook, I will have the other and will make sure Sirius has one too, but anyway, if there's an emergency magical or otherwise or you have any questions just write here and I will receive the message in mine. There is a schedule for when Isami will need her magical immunizations, so just sent me a date and time or tell Sirius and we will get that for you. Also don't worry about the wards, you probably won't notice and they will simply leave a note with their findings and what they did. And again my condolences for your sister. She was a great woman and was the closest thing to a granddaughter to me."

An with that after saying goodbye she left, not knowing that because of all her help that day, she will be gaining another granddaughter.


	3. Growing up & Wizarding Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years have gone by and Sirius thinks on the time passed, vacationing and school shopping.

Chapter 2

  Ten years have gone by in the now Evans household. Ten years of change and constant activity, but none of them would change it for the world. It was the start of summer vacation and Dudley and Isami were excited. They just graduated from preparatory and couldn’t wait to see what the future will bring. Petunia couldn’t be prouder, Dudley had gotten into a prestigious London Academy with a sports scholarship.

  With her influence he looked nothing like his father, but a mix of the Evans and Uzumaki in him. Tall for his age and fit from all his training. Her worries that he would end like his father and die young were now gone. You could tell he was going to be handsome when grown up with his dark reddish brown hair and violet eyes. Petunia herself had changed as well. With so many of the worries after Vernon's death gone, she was able to relax into taking care of two children and working from home on her articles. She gained some weight and was as fit as the children, as she joined them in some of their activities and let her hair grow. At 35 she didn’t look older than 30, thanks to the Uzumaki genes and less stressful life. She was tall, slender, with waist length dark mahogany hair and dark violet eyes, a combination of both her parents. Isami on the other hand was almost a copy of her mother. She was also tall and slender, tan skin, waist length dark red curly hair and slanted emerald eyes. She was a mix of all the good of her family, tall from all, tan from the Potters, red Uzumaki hair, curls from the Blacks and eyes from the Evans.

  At this moment they were all gathered at the kitchen table, were they were joined by Sirius, a common occurrence, to plan what they would do for the summer, and with the good news that James was finally waking up. He still needed some healing but was going to be transferred to his care and then they could go visit. Sirius looked around the table and couldn’t but think of how everything changed and got to this point.

  At the beginning it was like waking from a dream in front of Amelia Bones, the now Head of DMLE, telling him how he was about to be jailed without a trial, but thanks to Minerva sending evidence about his innocence, and after interrogating him about Peter’s supposed death, and finding he was innocent of that also, he was free to go. He went to Minerva immediately, and was told everything that happened and what she found Dumbledore did, and the plans she made around them to keep Isami safe. After calming down he went along with her plan. If it wasn’t so important he would have laughed at a prank well played. They visited Petunia and everything was set with him on board. He thought about telling Remus, but decided against it, he was too loyal to Dumbledore for letting him go to school. He will tell him once everything was too far along for Dumbledore to do anything about it.

  With that the first few years were a bit hectic. He took his position on the Wizengamot as Lord Black, his grandfather having died the year before, and the Potter seat by proxy. And because he knew Voldemort was gone for good, after what Lily did, he set to use his seats for the better. Together with Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Cygnus Greengrass, Amos Diggory, Madam Matchbanks, Tiberius Odgen and Elijah Smith, they took the Wizengamot by storm. First outing the minister and voting Amos Diggory in, Augusta was voted as Chief Witch, as Dumbledore was not doing his duty and Amelia was set as Head of DMLE as Barty Crouch was letting injustice happen. Then they set to fix the ministry first and then the community.

They had a lot of support as they kept mixing the old and the new to create balance that was needed. They brought back old traditions like the magical holidays and also some more modern and successful laws. They overhauled the ministry by hiring competent people for each department, fixed the security and wards, found that the budget was actually good but going to wrong places. They left the hereditary seats alone, but added representatives from each department. The department connected to the muggle world had muggleborns and half-bloods as heads and there were mandatory classes to be able to blend in. They sold it to the Wizengamot by presenting details of the advancements in the muggle world, that if not careful could expose us and nobody wanted that. Uniforms also changed, especially the Auror department, which now looked more militant in appearance and organization. Only the old and the Wizengamot kept their robes, everyone else wore professional suits with outer robes.

  Then they worked on the shopping district, Diagon and Knockturn alleys, and alleys in between. They started by putting a floo terminal and an Auror outpost next to the entrance, it had an apparition, floo, and portkey terminals; and because they had better relations with the goblins, they shared the security duties between them. The goblins were pleased as they were a warrior race and all. They made sure to modernize but keep the magical air of the alley at the same time.

They started with the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius invested personally on this one as he had good memories of the place. So they decided to leave the historic feel of it, but cleaned it up with new wood and appliances and accessories. When done the place was no longer dark and dingy, but a bright and warm place that looked like you had gone back in time. All rooms were magically expanded and 3 elves hired to maintain the place, one for the kitchen, one for downstairs and the other for upstairs. Downstairs they shutdown the floo network and converted the area into a private sitting area with a cozy fire for people to relax and read the paper or book. The front was the restaurant area and the bar at the back close to the entrance to the alley. The courtyard was converted into a garden with ivy and bushes by the walls and a path to the opening to the alley. Then he made a maintenance company comprised of house elves and a couple of humans to give the orders. Their main job was to keep the alleys clean and presentable. The store owners and other individuals could hire them to clean their properties.

They also discovered that while Knockturn Alley had a couple of questionable stores, most of them were just businesses down on their luck that got cheaper rents there, and lots of homeless and jobless humans and creatures trying to get by with what they were good at. With the cleaning and new businesses that was solved quickly. They even opened an orphanage in one of the dead end alleys and started looking for magical orphans in the isles.

During that time he bought an old hotel in London and renovated it, hired squibs and muggleborns out on their luck and kept the top floor to live in himself. That was a total success. A lot of foreigners stayed there. He also visited Isami at least twice a week and once everything in the magical world was settled helped Petunia when he could and/or she needed a break.

He also visited James and told him about the changes in the magical world and about Isami. He told him everything; what Dumbledore did, how McGonagall saved him and made Isami's life with Petunia better, all of Isami’s accomplishments from ballet to gymnastics at five, how she could speak Japanese, Latin, and French. Starting martial arts and yoga at six, getting etiquette classes for all her heritage,( the magical, muggle and Japanese). How they told her about magic at seven, and now no one could get her out of the wiccan stage as the muggles called it; it was close enough to the magical believes that the let her at it. He had left some Potter elves take care of him and monitor his well being, as he didn’t want anyone to sabotage him to get to Isami. He also told him that when they told her what happened that night and what happened to him, when she was mature enough to understand, she decided she would become a doctor so she could cure him. She got into her studies more after that, especially sciences. Petunia also thought the children about chakra and sealing from her mother’s notes and teachings. Since she wasn’t a shinobi she just kept them in shape in case they ever wanted to visit the Elemental Nations. He told him of the lost contact with Remus but was waiting for Isami to start Hogwarts to try again. And finally about Minerva and how she had become part of their family, with her holiday visits and school stories, she was a favorite of the children and indispensable to Petunia and him, as she kept an eye on Dumbledore.

“ So, what do we have planned for this summer? I don’t have anything urgent, we are just organizing Azkaban and then by next year the school” Sirius said coming back to the present.

That’s a project he had been working on since his release and now was finally coming through. After much debate, Petunia was the one who gave me the idea; take the department heads and Wizengamot on a tour of different muggle prisons and after seeing how prisoners were kept and treated for the different crimes and the facilities, the motion passed. Outside would stay the same but the inside will change completely. Every room was modernize, cell doors were inscribed with runes to keep dementors away and the top half visible, the dementors were kept for solitary confinement, they hired house elves to do the cleaning and food, this way the Aurors just took care of security and processing. An enterprising muggleborn invented a patronus rune array to help with depression patients and also for the guards to help keep the effect of the dementors away.

“ We decided to take a month long vacation of the isles to sight see and just relax. After we come back well start school shopping for normal stuff in London and get Isami set for the secondary school homeschooling program. After that birthdays and wait for the letters.” Petunia responded.

“Well this is good, as your father just woke up Isami, and he will be released into my care in August. “ Sirius said with a big smile on his face.

  After that it was hard to get any conversation because of the celebration. Isami could barely contain her tears of joy at finally having her father back.

  They did go on the vacation, and visited museums, parks, old manors, castles and festivals. They took lots of pictures to show James. Then they returned to Surrey.

  For Dudley's birthday they went to an amusement park, they couldn’t tell who enjoyed it more, Sirius or the birthday boy.For the rest of July the kept their normal routine, Petunia wrote her weekly column, and the kids entertained themselves, preparing for when school started as they will be going to different schools for the first time.

   On the 25th of July they all, including Sirius, set out to shop in muggle London for school supplies. Their first stop was the office supply store were they got binders, notebooks, typing paper, writing utensils including fountain pens, stationary for letter writing and other accessories. At the art supply store sketch pads, calligraphy sets and other art supplies. They also got her what she needed for homeschooling in the bookstore, also getting some recreational reading material, some extra science and astronomy books, also journals, planners and bookmarkers. After Sirius shrinked everything, they went to an antique store were Isami could buy things that will work at Hogwarts. There she got an old fashioned typewriter, a twin lens Rolleiflex camera, a beautiful Japanese tea set, and a winding record player, which of course meant she had do buy vinyl records next. At Harrods they got the rest; a yearly supply of personal hygiene products, clothing including winter wear and shoes and accessories. The got her sheet music for her violin and vinyl’s for the player( classical and some modern), they got packets of cards, and board games for entertainment at the toy store, sweet and healthy snacks to share with new friends, Isami even got some new pillows, sheets and a quilt, and some decorations for her part of the dorm.

Then they returned home and found the Hogwarts letter had arrieved. All that was left now was her birthday, more school shopping and the release of her father, she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. More coming soon.


End file.
